Top 20 Strongest Characters
You know, I've decided that a top 200 was a little overboard. Plus the entire top 10 could be GUESSED if you thought about it. So I won't waste my time with 180 others that wouldn't be that important. So here's the top 20, and only the top 20. (Although there will be a few HMs) Number 20 Star Star has always been one of my favorite characters. But he was never made to be the strongest. Although he is stronger than most. Number 19 Monoza While Monoza is very smart, he also lacks battle experience. But if you were to fight Monoza in a trivia challenge, he'd whoop your ass. But this is based on strength, not knowledge. Number 18 Rudy Rudy just has SO MANY ways to inflict pain on you. His gun can shoot MOTHERFUCKING BLACK HOLES AND SUPERNOVAS! It's hard to top someone with that much power under their command. Number 17 Lexias Lexias is the sole sister of the 4 children. But I'll be dammed if she hadn't left her mark. Not only can she fool people, but other powerful entities too. Even her siblings and her father don't know the true height of her power. Number 16 Jayden While Jayden does have impressive strength, he still lacks in some areas. He has no known experience in actual warfare and hasn't proven to be that smart yet. If anything, he's more of a glass cannon than anything. But I digress, he is in fact, powerful. Number 15 Legna Simply put, Legna is actually SEVERAL times stronger than she lets on. Legna was made into a god by Vuxo. She also has his godlike regeneration that allows her to keep up the fight. Even against opponents like Zigo and Ashtok. However, she has less experience than Vuxo and isn't as smart either. Number 14 Squall Squall has regeneration, dragon forms, super forms, tons of weapons to whoop your ass with, and enough experience to almost equal Ty in a swordfight. Hell, it's actually IMPOSSIBLE to kill Squall. His regeneration plus his undying dragon soul makes him practically immune to death. Even when TLK severed his brain stem, Squall was still alive, just regenerating. Number 13 Ty Ty in his normal variant is very strong yes. But he's more powerful in his fan-fic variants. But for the sake of keeping this as fair as possible, I'll just use normal Ty. Who can already shatter mountains and planets if he gets too pissed off. Plus his final form is enough to match mystic Nick blow for blow. Number 12 Zegram Zegram is FUCKING DEATH ITSELF! Nuff said. Okay, fine, he also can travel between the realms of life and death at will. Something that only him, his father, and Vuxo can do. Number 11 Yevon Yevon is insane, vicious, unrelenting, and destructive. He has ZERO problems with destroying entire UNIVERSES to get what he wants. He was only beaten because of Rudy using a special artifact, called a Soul Syphoner, that took away most of Yevon's godlike power. And even then, he almost killed all of the heroes in the final battle. Number 10 Axel Axel is the strongest of his siblings for a reason. He has like 100 souls inside of himself. Not to mention that he is capable of surviving OUTSIDE of EXISTENCE. Something that few are capable of. Number 9 Vishno Vishno is the father of Axel, Zegram, Lexias, and Monoza. As stated, the 4 of them together couldn't beat him. He was only beaten in HD because of Vuxo intervening. If Vuxo hadn't stepped in, the others would've had a very bad time. Number 8 Zigo Zigo is considered to be the Elder God. That is literally the only reason he made it this far. As he has never appeared or done anything. Number 7 Ashtok Ashtok has enough power to give mystic Nick a run for his money. Remember when Ashtok became the King of the Dragons? He beat another dragon that could destroy MULTIVERSES. And that's before Ashtok transforms or gets pissed off. Number 6 Justin Do I even have to explain? Justin is EXTREMELY powerful, even to the point of being OP. Justin can use hand movements to fix dojos, poke air to destroy an army, and with just a glare, he can disable super forms. The only reason Justin isn't higher than this is because he seems LAZY AS HELL due to his powers. Number 5 Nick Nick is very strong. Stronger than even I thought possible. But he is held back for a few reasons. 1.His true potential hasn't been unlocked yet. As he doesn't have mystic or god form yet in HD. 2.Even if he did, his competition is still very intense. 3.Since he doesn't have mystic or god form in HD yet, I refuse to count them for his ranking. Number 4 Ashura Why is Ashura above Nick you ask? One reason only. His armor has FUCKING 12 INSANE LEVELS OF POWER! With just the first layer, Ashura can overpower Super 2 and Dragon form Nick. (the first layer counts as his base form) So yeah, adding in ELEVEN more 'forms', Ashura can equal or best Nick. Even with Nick layering his forms, he doesn't have the power to get past all of Ashura's armor increases. (As Ashura can layer all 12 together) Number 3 Zeku Zeku is very powerful yes, but is he the strongest? No. Zeku is weaker than Vuxo in all their similar powers. He is stronger than most of the other characters. However, he also is one of the few that LOST to someone WEAKER than them. Number 2 Kara How does Kara top all but 1? She has FUCKING OMNIKINESIS! She can manipulate ANYTHING from fire to reality. How does she top Zeku? Zeku was beaten by Jayden. Kara is still undefeated. Plus she can syphon energy from the environment. She like a fucking battery with infinite space to grow. She'll just keep absorbing energy and growing stronger. Honorable Mentions Io * Io's runes allow her to keep up and possibly surpass most opponents. * But normal Io, without runes powering her up, can't beat anyone on this list. Ion * Ion is very strong too, but he was beaten by both Nick and Ty. * If Ion was VERY lucky, he would equal Star. Nate * Nate was Nick's original rival. Nick became all powerful while Nate just slipped into decline and STILL hasn't gotten out of it yet. * If Nate would stop being an asshole and actually try, he could potentially equal Nick one day. Xia * Xia is very powerful in magic. Powerful enough to outdo Io in runes. * However, she would have a very hard time beating Star. Number 1 You all already know who it is. Don't you? And since you all should already know, I'll just do everyone a favor, and cut right to the chase. Vuxo hits the hardest, can take the most punishment, and is the fastest. Not to mention the most experienced and versatile of all 20 on this list. No one on this list can beat Vuxo in a 1 on 1 fight. Sorry, but if Saitama couldn't beat Vuxo, none of them can. Who are you SUPPOSED to fight after beating and KILLING Saitama, Goku, Superman, Kratos, Axel, Wolverine, Deadpool, Deathstroke, Batman, Squirrel Girl, The One Above All, Galactus, Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet, Darkseid with the Anti-Life equation, and even God? If someone has an answer to that, let me know. Until next time, this is Dio, reporting out. Category:Lists